


Wrath of the Togruta

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-38: The Rise and Fall of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka's Origins, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Fighting Rings, Retribution, Slavery, Wilderness Survival, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Ahsoka faces her past, while her Padawan learn's about it.





	Wrath of the Togruta

**Author's Note:**

> We delve into Galaxy-38 Ahsoka Tano's origins. I have this rated M for safety due to some brief crude dialogue. I also placed in a guide for the major characters' ages and their year of birth. I did have to shift the timeline to make it work, so some characters are older than they normally are in canon.
> 
> Regarding to the Togruta tribes I mentioned, they're all based off a Star Wars role playing game or something like that. I'm not sure what kind of tribes there are on Shili, so I went with those.
> 
> Apologies about my description-dialogue ratio. It's a little more off than it normally is.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Beware the fury of a patient man."_

\- John Dryden

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Voices from Force Ghosts/Visions_ **

<Text>: Spoken in Togruti (There isn't an accurate translator like Mando'a)

* * *

Character Ages:

Ahsoka Tano -

Born: 39 BBY;

Age: 17 Years;

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Kaeden Larte

***

Katooni -

Born: 36 BBY;

Age: 14 Years

Year of Mentorship: 22 BBY

***

Anakin Skywalker -

Born: 50 BBY;

Age: 28 Years;

Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Padmé Amidala

***

Padmé Amidala -

Born: 55 BBY;

Age: 33 Years;

Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Anakin Skywalker

***

Obi-wan Kenobi -

Born: 66 BBY;

Age: 44 Years

* * *

_ Year: 22 BBY… _

_ Morning… _

Canon: _Post-Battle of the Droids;_ _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Shared Dormitory, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Fourteen-year-old Padawan Learner Katooni squinted her eyes as the morning rays of sunlight broke through the blinds of her room, disturbing her peaceful sleep. She unconsciously pulled her cover over her head to block the light, clearly ignoring the sound of the blinds being pulled and without warning, her bed sheet was rudely pulled off her. Katooni's eyes flew open, sitting up on her bed and through bleary gaze, she could make out a figure wearing dark clothes and had dark-brown hair. When her vision cleared, it was Master Anakin Skywalker who woke her up, not her own Master: Ahsoka Tano. She found it strange, where was Ahsoka gone if she needed Anakin to wake her? Now more awake, Katooni jumped off her bed, automatically heading for her Master's room, only to find it empty, but the bed remained unmade. She turned her attention back to Master Skywalker, he knew she was about to ask where Ahsoka was, his own former Padawan. Anakin could not be any more proud of Ahsoka, knighted at seventeen and already having a Padawan to mentor. Anakin knew Ahsoka and Katooni had a rocky start, he and Obi-wan saw that during The Battle of Christophsis, but eventually, the two warmed up to each other, yet still rough around the edges. Skywalker could see a little bit of Ahsoka in Katooni, she was snippy, snarky, a capable fighter - adept in Forms I (Shii-Cho), III (Soresu), V (Shien/Djem So) and VI (Niman) - currently, Ahsoka is teaching her Form IV: Ataru, her primary fighting style. Yet she is also skilled in Forms I, V and VI, then combine all those styles with Jar'Kai (dual lightsaber wielding) and she can be a scary opponent for the unprepared; then add all that with her expert ability in the unorthodox reverse Shien grip and the fact he taught Ahsoka how to efficiently switch between the reverse and standard grip. All and all, she's a dangerous opponent not to be messed with. Anakin was brought out of his musings when Katooni asked him a question.

"Master Skywalker, where is Ahsoka?",

"First, as my Grand Padawan, just call me Anakin. Second," Anakin reached into his pocket, revealing a small device built for voice recordings and/or holo-recordings and gave it to the young Tholothian. "Snips left you this." Katooni took the device and turned it on, popping up was a hologram of Ahsoka with a pre-recorded message.

 _"Hey Katooni, sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I will be off-planet for a solo mission which I deemed too dangerous for you, my young Padawan. Don't worry, I'll be fine and while I am gone, you are under Anakin Skywalker's care, which reminds me: Skyguy, please don't get Katooni killed. We don't want a repeat of General Grievous."_ The Padawan winced upon that reminder, so did Anakin, facing Grievous, the leader of the Separatist Droid Army alone, while helping Anakin find his astromech R2-D2, was not the brightest idea. Anakin was proud of her bravery for saving his Clone Captain of The 501st Legion, named Rex (CT-7567); Ahsoka… had the opposite reaction and Katooni does not want a repeat of her Master's wrath rained down upon her, even Anakin got yelled at too. The Padawan Learner continued listening to the recording. _"Anakin will oversee your lessons in my absence. I will safely assume meditation is out of the question, so I will let you off. Don't forget to practice your Ataru katas I taught you and your other forms. I promise I will return in a full planetary rotation, if not, two or three. Behave yourself and stay out of trouble. Ahsoka Tano out."_ The device automatically switched off. Questions flew around Katooni's head, where is her Master going? What mission is she on? It has to be concerning Jedi business because she didn't imply bringing The 332nd Battalion with her, yet if the mission is that dangerous shouldn't she be with her regardless? Ahsoka always has a knack for looking for trouble if it doesn't find her first, which nine times out of ten it does. She can confirm that statement because Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti all say it. That leads to her next question: what was Master Tano like when she was younger and even during her Padawan years under Anakin Skywalker? Ahsoka doesn't speak much about her years before becoming a Padawan. During her days as a Youngling, Katooni vaguely remembers seeing Ahsoka around the crèche, only to abruptly leave and a lot of the time, she believed Ahsoka came to the temple long before her. The Tholothian did the maths, her Master was born in 39 BBY, there's a three-year gap between them, Katooni was born in 36 BBY. New recruits are brought in at three years old; which then made her frown. Even by the time she turned five, there were whispers in the crèche that Anakin, Plo Koon and Shaak brought in a new recruit and they were fighting with the High Jedi Council, that was the year 31 BBY. Apparently, she was found at a later age than what is permitted and it turns out, that new recruit was eight years old, a Togruta from Shili. That must have been Ahsoka, but why didn't the Order find her sooner? New questions piled into Katooni's young mind. Anakin was becoming worried about his Grand Padawan's prolonged silence.

"Something on your mind, Little One?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Anakin. Let's go get food!" Katooni grabbed her Padawan robes, rushing to the restroom and was quick to come back out. Anakin didn't think much on Katooni's hurry, she must be hungry, gesturing her to follow him, the two left the room and proceeded to head in the direction of the canteen.

_ Meanwhile… _

( _Scene: Cockpit, Ecta-2 Jedi Fighter, Orbiting Florrum, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

A red and white Jedi Fighter, an Ecta class came out of hyperspace. Inside the cockpit was seventeen-year-old Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, she was wearing her cloak, knowing she will have to hide her face. After a mission, her battalion has been given a two-week break, which she believes her men really need, Ahsoka used that break to figure out who the pirate group that kidnapped her are. She was eight when they captured her, gave them a good fight, but Ahsoka was outnumbered and they put her in an uncomfortable, tight cage. Their boss was debating which part of the slave trade would they sell her to, depending on which will give them the best price. The pirate leader debated the normal slave; i.e.: servants basically, thought she was too thin and feral to be a pleasure slave and then the last option is the worst of the worst. Seeing that she can fight, the leader was excited that he was going to get a fair amount of money if he sold her for the illegal fighting rings dotted around the galaxy, she was so close to being sold as a… gladiator for the amusement of those who like betting credits on fights to the death. They brought her to Tatooine, a hotspot for the slave trade, in time for the season when buyers, the Masters are looking for new fighters for their fighting ring business. It was pure luck the trading market was busted when she saw three Jedi enter the fray, a human male, another Togruta, female and a male Kel Dor, all wielding blue lightsabers. The male human was pissed, putting it very gently, she knew he was close to going out of control if it weren't for the Togruta and Kel Dor keeping him calm. They let the pirates escape, much to her displeasure, she wanted to kill them. The human who approached her was actually her Master: Anakin Skywalker and she recalled his words, her first words of kindness, something she was never used to, in all her years of her sad life.

 _"You're safe now, little one. There is no need to be afraid."_ Plo Koon greeted her too and she remembers his introduction.

 _"Koh-to-yah, child."_ She was more wary of Shaak Ti, who tried to speak to her in Togruti, but her words made her shrink back, actually hiding behind Anakin's brown robes. Her actions kind of hurt Master Ti a little, but she was quick to understand something must have happened. It didn't come as a surprise that her old tribe were not aware of her kidnapping, they were the ones who cast her out. They discovered she was Force-sensitive when she was two, didn't bother telling the Jedi Order, her old tribe were very conservative, as well as superstitious. Her tribe believed she was cursed, her Force sensitivity wasn't a gift in their eyes, it was an omen of doom. The chief of the tribe waited till she turned four and that was when they threw her out into Shili's unforgiving wilderness, a four-year-old child an outcast! She was Ahsoka Tano the Outcast, to be frowned upon and shamed, she was thrown out for being different. Out in the wilds, she was forced to learn how to survive, hunt and even steal from other tribes, Ahsoka learned how to craft weapons, make a fire, how to find fresh water; she found a home, a cave that once belonged to an Akul. She killed that Akul when she was six, made her headdress from its teeth, had a good meal to last her a few weeks, made new clothes out of its pelt when she started growing. Of course, she was stripped out of it and put into a tunic when she was about to be sold to a man living in Hutt Space, hailing from Nar Shaddaa. He made his money from the fights he runs. She can recall in detail how the Pirate Captain talked about her, so much excitement and vigour, zeal, describing how difficult she made it for them to capture her, her abilities to wield a spear and knife; her predator-like nature and aggressiveness. He even added she killed four of his men too. Ahsoka was moments away from being sold for fifty-thousand credits, broken up into three currencies: twenty-five thousand Galactic Credits, fifteen-thousand Wupiupi and ten-thousand Peggats. Her value still angers her, she never forgot the pirate's face, eventually, she managed to identify him and track him down. His hideout is located on Florrum, the Jedi don't know about this, Anakin must never know and neither her Padawan Learner Katooni; the Council especially, must not know about this, no one. Ahsoka is going to slaughter the pirate who almost sold her and she will burn his hideout to the ground, she waited nine years for this. Then her astromech R7-A7 began beeping, his language known as Binary, only a select few can understand it, like herself, Anakin and Katooni, even Obi-wan; plus a few others. Ahsoka replied to her trust droid, putting him at ease.

"I'm okay, R7, I'll be fine. Reminiscing. Come on, let's get planetside." With that, Ahsoka steered her fighter towards Florrum's atmosphere. _"Revenge is not the Jedi way. What a load of bantha shit."_ She thought, as her ship descended the atmosphere.

_ Back with Anakin and Katooni… _

( _Scene: Canteen, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Katooni sat on the bench across from Master Skywalker, eating their food. Anakin was planning what they were going to do, between classes, sparring, practising katas and studying. The Tholothian picked at her food, half eating too, still wondering about Master Tano's past. As her Padawan, should she not have a right to know about Ahsoka's past? Her Master was a latecomer in the Order, what happened before that? Katooni has tried to broach the topic with her Master, but every time she asks, the subject is changed, avoided or Ahsoka tells her another time; but when will be another time? What is Tano hiding from her? Does she not trust her? Her curiosity got the better of her, she needs to know and asked Anakin her question.

"Anakin, what happened to Master Tano before she came to the Order?" Upon hearing that question, Anakin almost choked on his food. He quickly swallowed it before it got lodged in his oesophagus.

"What do you mean, Katooni?" There was trepidation in his voice, it was clear to her even he doesn't want to talk about it. Too bad, she's going to make him, even if it means whacking him in the shebs with her lightsaber set to low power till he caves and gives in.

"I know Ahsoka didn't come to the Order till she was eight. What happened to her during those five years?" Anakin took a sip of water from his cup, then placed it beside him.

"You'll have to ask Ahsoka." He sighed, "It's not my place to say.",

"But she won't tell me either!" Katooni protested, "No matter how many times I ask! Please Anakin, I just want to know my Master better." Running his hand over his face groaning, Anakin knew there was no talking Katooni out of this. Not many Jedi know about Ahsoka's past, other than him, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and the Council; Obi-wan knows because he has a copy of the mission report and supporting him in letting Ahsoka stay in the Order, plus letting her be his Padawan if it weren't for him. Skywalker didn't really want to think about the mission, it was a gruelling one, took the three of them hopping from Shili to Florrum and then back to his dust ball planet, his old home: Tatooine. Anakin was taken from his family when he was three, his parents gave the Jedi their blessing, they wanted him to have a better life than being trapped as a slave. Reading about slavery, it grates Anakin's emotions, he was angry, lives to be treated as nothing but animals to be bought, sold, broken and abused. He always wondered those planets evaded the Anti-slavery Bill put forward and passed by the Senate, slavery should be illegal now! There are three types of slavery: the first is your typical slavery, slaves working as servants, mechanics and whatnot, second is sex slaves, the sex trafficking ring, he doesn't want to think about that, it disgusts him so much and the third is warrior slaves; fighters, gladiators. That's how he found Ahsoka, she was about to be sold to some sleemo from Nar Shaddaa to be his new and upcoming fighter. Ahsoka told him how much she was about to be sold for: fifty-thousand credits. When he left her for a moment, he actually vomited, fifty-thousand credits; that was what the buyer was willing to pay for her!? How much the pirate scum valued her at!? Anakin was mad at himself that he didn't get to break that guy's scrawny neck to end his sorry life or the pirate about to sell her. Seeing that Katooni wasn't budging on the notion, her gaze looking determined, telling him: ' _I will figure it out. One way or another_ '. He better hope Ahsoka doesn't find out he told her this, or make Katooni promise not to bring this up to his former Padawan when she's around. Ahsoka is still sensitive to what happened to her nine years ago, it's still raw and he can't blame her for not moving on yet.

"Forget about lessons today. I'll tell you in my room, on one condition." He said to her, making Katooni's eyes light up.

"Name it.",

"Do not bring this up to Ahsoka herself. She still hasn't learned to move on from it." Katooni got the gist that it must have been traumatising. She gave Anakin her confirmation with a firm nod, promising not to tell. Getting up from their seats, clearing their plates, Katooni followed Anakin to his room, so they could talk about Ahsoka's past in private and away from unwanted ears.

_ With Ahsoka… _

( _Scene: Florrum, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

After landing her fighter, Ahsoka pushed the button to release the hatch and jumped out. She made sure her lightsabers were secured to her belt, communicator turned off, she can't have Anakin or Katooni contacting her; even her wife Kaeden Larte. There are not meant to be secrets between a married couple, but she doesn't want Kaeden to be afraid of her if she learns that the Jedi she is married to committed murder on a group of pirates. Yet surely the galaxy won't mind, this is only one of many pirate gangs, the galaxy will be better off with one less. Pulling her hood up, she turned to R7, who was still beeping to her in a worried manner.

"Don't worry R7, just stay with the ship. I shouldn't be too long, okay buddy?" Once the droid was convinced, she began making her trek to find the pirate gang and their Captain who took her from Shili and put her through Sith Hell.

_ Meanwhile… _

( _Scene: Anakin's Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Entering Anakin's room, Katooni did not take long to make herself comfortable, sitting down at the end of her Grand Master's bed, as he sat across from her. Anakin also grabbed a datapad, the Padawan figured it must contain the mission report, but not only she wants to read the report; Katooni wants to hear it from him as well. She could have gone to the other two Jedi Masters that accompanied Anakin, though they would have told her she is too young to such details; Anakin, with some convincing, will tell her. If Anakin was honest with himself, he does not want to talk about this mission, never brought it up to anyone during the nine years after saving Ahsoka. Snips was a special case with the Jedi Order, she was deemed too old, some Council members believed her to be dangerous, unstable and emotional; despite her strong connection to the Force and her Midi-chlorian count is high as well. The Council outright stated no Master would take on someone like her, they saw her as wild and feral too, animalistic, which Shaak Ti took offence to, as did himself and Plo Koon. Ahsoka spent four years surviving in Shili's harsh and unforgiving wilderness, she could have died in numerous ways and the worst of them is being an Akul's dinner plate. What else was she supposed to do? That was why Anakin stepped up to the challenge, he was a Knight, able to take on a Padawan Learner; the Force told him he has to be her mentor. Anakin told the Council bluntly that Ahsoka will be his Padawan, they would have kicked her out, leaving her stranded on Coruscant as an outcast again in an urban jungle this time; the Togruta became the youngest Padawan at eight years old and then she made it into the history books to be the youngest Padawan to pass the Jedi Knight Trials. She was his Padawan Learner for nine years and they were the best, as well as a difficult nine years. Anakin taught Ahsoka many things once he got her to open up, but she also taught him a few lessons too; once she reached fourteen, being much more comfortable around people other than him, Obi-wan and Plo Koon, even Shaak, her true personality shined and… she was a snippy little brat, but headstrong and independent from her time in the wilderness. Anakin surprised himself that he still has dark-brown hair, he expected to get untimely grey hairs and Obi-wan teased him about it. Skywalker couldn't be more proud. Breaking the silence between himself and his Grand Padawan, Anakin spoke first.

"Ahsoka didn't have the most gracious life before coming to the temple." He started off with a sigh. "As you already know, she grew up on Shili, but it was amongst a tribe who don't take kindly to Force-sensitives.",

"What happened? What do you mean by a Shilian tribe don't like Force sensitives?" Asked Katooni,

"The tribe Ahsoka was born in, are highly superstitious and don't have a good friendship with us, compared to other tribes. Because we have no contact with them or they, us, that tribe has free reign on what they wish to do." Anakin explained, "All newborns have to do some strange test they devised. They discovered she was Force-sensitive when she was two. The chief of that tribe waited till she turned four and… they cast her out. Ahsoka was an outcast for four years of her life." Katooni's jaw dropped, it happened so fast she could not stop herself from dropping it. Her Master was an outcast!? At such a young age too, she never got to have a proper childhood. The tribe that she was born into just threw her out? What about her parents? Why didn't they do anything to stop it? Did they not love their own daughter? Anakin felt the small spike of anger in Ahsoka's Padawan rising, she was not happy about how Ahsoka was treated in the past. "Calm yourself, Little One. Before we continue on, just take a deep breath." Inhaling a large volume of air, the Tholothian breathed out, then repeated three times, calming her emotions. When Anakin was content enough with Katooni being in control of her emotions, he carried on. "I was called by the Council for a mission, accompanied by Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon. Allow me to explain."

**_ Nine Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 31 BBY… _ **

**_ Morning… _ **

**Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: High Jedi Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Newly knighted Anakin Skywalker was still waking up from his wonderful sleep, as he walked the corridors of the Jedi Temple to head for the High Jedi Council Room. His Mast- former Master Obi-wan Kenobi contacted him through his comlink to come to meet the Council with utmost importance. Anakin was excited, though half asleep, he was most likely being assigned his first solo mission! Maybe to play bodyguard for Senator Padmé Amidala, who he is secretly married to. They met when she was fourteen and he was nine, he and a group of Younglings, under the care of Master Kenobi, who was a Padawan and Master Qui-gon Jinn; were on a visit to the planet of Naboo for an experience of new culture and politics. That was how he met Padmé, the two of them secretly talked over their comlinks, day in and day out when they find the time. Padmé was twenty-three and he was eighteen when the two met in person again, it was during the rise of The Confederation of Independent Systems and the Trade Federation were forming a blockade around Naboo. It was up to him, Obi-wan and Qui-gon to try and negotiate with the leaders spearheading the said blockade; of course, nothing ever goes as planned. The three of them managed to escape with the queen and her handmaidens in her ship; along with their Royal Guards and Chief of Security Captain Typho. It turned out Padmé was actually Queen of Naboo, but she stepped down, relinquishing her crown to be a representative, a senator of Naboo and a fiery one at that; she made enemies because of it. Anakin was never a stickler for the Jedi Code, he snuck out sometimes to meet Padmé, bring her to dinner, they had a date too and then… they knew they were right for each other but decided to wait another year. In that year, this year, as soon as he was knighted, he and Padmé got married. It was the happiest day of their lives and their marriage is still secret.**

**Reaching the turbo lift, Knight Skywalker stepped in and it didn't take long for the lift to stop at the floor he needed to go to. Anakin stepped out, seeing the Council before him, sitting in a circle with Grand Master Yoda in his line of sight, Master Windu to his right, his gaze looking like it was made of stone and Obi-wan sat to his left. Kenobi was given the rank of Master not long after his knighting and given Council member status, Anakin hoped to attain that, but Obi-wan was proud that his own Padawan was knighted. Anakin stepped into the centre, bowing respectfully.**

**"Masters, you summoned me?" He said,**

**"Summoned you we did, Knight Skywalker." Yoda replied, in his typical, strange form of Galactic Basic. "A mission for you, we have." Anakin had to keep himself from smiling, his first solo mission! It was an exciting and terrifying prospect, he won't have Obi-wan to help him this time. Then it was Windu's turn to debrief him.**

**"You are being sent to Shili to investigate and locate a Force-sensitive. One of the tribes we have contact with tipped us about a young Togruta who can use the Force." A Force-sensitive on Shili? Not the kind of mission he expected, but it would be an interesting experience. He guesses it will be to deal with a three-year-old Youngling. "I know you expect this to be a solo mission, but Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon will accompany you. They have good relations with the Togrutas." Well, Anakin can't complain, he doesn't have a lot of experience when it comes to Shili or its natives, only knowing he could be a possible meal for the infamous native beast: the Akul. It looks like he'll have to cram some reading before heading off unless Master Ti and Plo will give him a run down or an ' _Introduction to Shili for Dummies_ '.**

**"When will the three of us be leaving?" Anakin questioned,**

**"Immediately." Obi-wan answered him, "There will be a ship waiting for the three of you down at the hangar. May the Force be with you.",**

**"And with you all." Seeing Shaak and Plo stand up from their seats, the three of them bowed politely and then made their way to the turbo lift. Anakin has never visited Shili, it will be a new planet for him to add to his list and experience the different tribes that live there; plus… hopefully not to be graced with the presence of an Akul, Force forbid. He heard they are fearsome creatures, often hunted as a rite of passage to deem oneself as an adult and a worthy, fierce warrior; Togrutas do fear the animal and it only takes one Akul to ravage a whole village, you have to be very unlucky to be met with more than one. Akuls hunt and live alone, only coming together for the mating season. Anakin brought himself out of his thoughts as he walked behind Plo and Shaak in the direction of the hangar.**

**_ A Few Hours Later… _ **

**_ Mission Duration: 0… _ **

( ** _Scene: Shili, Expansion Regions, Galaxy-38_** )

**Anakin set their transport ship down at a large clearing. Shaak informed him it is best to leave his cloak as Shili can be quite warm, it can't be any warmer than Tatooine. The two Jedi Masters decided to go to the village that they often have contact with and have the best relationship with, these are one of three major villages and a few smaller ones dotting the lands, which are apparently expansion for the civilisation. Stepping out of the ship, Anakin instantly figured out why Shaak told him to leave his cloak and the fact she changed into lighter clothes; he now regrets wearing dark Jedi robes, Shili's climate is almost on par with Tatooine! It's a good thing they have speeders, which the natives don't seem to mind about, despite their primitive ways of life, from what Master Ti explained, Togrutas believe in having a strong connection between them and nature. The three Jedi hopped onto their speeders, heading for The Abayeshta Tribe, then make their way to the other two which are: The Nacaal Tribe and The Tyi Nomadic Tribe. Their contact is from The Tyi Nomadic Tribe, but Shaak had this feeling they should go to The Abayeshta first. Why not The Tyi Nomadic!? The Abayeshta Tribe is the oldest and the first Togruta civilisation to arise, there is a fourth tribe, but they are more of a colony than anything else, they reside on the planet of Kiros, also in the Expansion Regions; how convenient. However, that's the last resort, because according to the information… well scant information, the Force-sensitive Togruta is on Shili.**

**Now, the tribe they're stopping at first is a conservative tribe, once a war tribe long ago, they still hold some traditions to their past. They believe in warriors of fierceness, bravery, brute strength and ruthlessness than some mystical power that they call ' _witchcraft_ '. Witchcraft!? The Force is witchcraft!? When Plo told him about that, it baffled Anakin's mind, this tribe is so stuck up in their old ways, it makes the Jedi Order seem more tolerable with their lack of ingenuity to move with the times. Anakin had a sickening feeling about what this tribe does to its own if their members are Force-sensitive, honestly, he didn't want to ponder on it too much. He just hopes the person they're looking for is alright. After being on their speeders for some time, the village finally came into view, to Anakin it didn't look like a village, it was a fortress, a military fortress. Even outside the gates, Knight Skywalker could hear Togrutas sparring, the sounds of grunts and thuds, arrows flying into targets, the sound of swords? Spears? Clashing with shields. It's as if this tribe is preparing for a war that might not come or prepare for war with other tribes, but there have been no conflicts between the three tribes in years.**

**_"I feel like I just want to be in and out in a split second if that's humanly possible."_ He mused. Two guards stood at the gate, armed with spears and at their waist was a dagger made out of a tooth or bone. It may be primitive, but Anakin did not want that lodged into his shoulder or have it anywhere near his heart, his neck even. He could tell it was made from the remains of an animal, most likely the Akul, that makes it scarier than vibro blades. The guards moved their spears to make a cross, signalling a denial of entry. _"Now I'm glad Master Ti and Plo are with me."_ The guard to the left spoke to them, not in Basic, but Togruti.**

**< State your business Jedi.> Even by his tone, it is clear they are not welcome, but hopefully, Shaak can convince the guards to let them have an audience with the chief.**

**< We wish to see the leader of the great Abayeshta Tribe. The Jedi Order has been notified about a Force-sensitive on this planet.> The two guards look at each other, then nodded, opening the gates. One guard made a gesture to follow him to bring them to his leader. Anakin stayed close to Master Plo, feeling uncomfortable and he began whispering to the Kel Dor.**

**"I don't like this tribe very much, Master.",**

**"I share your opinion too, Knight Skywalker. I too am confused why Shaak brought us here, perhaps the Force spoke to her to lead us here." He said to him,**

**"Guess I'll have to share your opinion on that." Anakin responded, _"The Force better be good to us."_ He finished in his mind. It was a five-minute walk to where the Chief of the Abayeshta resides. The leader sat on what looks to be the equivalent of a throne, the chief was a male, fairly muscled with scars running down his right arm, red and white lekku and orange skin. The female next to him had blue and white lekku, red skin, almost like Master Ti and she shared the same coloured lekku too. Anakin noticed the look on Shaak's face was something to be taken aback by, she looked stiff and unhappy, cold; a complete opposite to her motherly, calm and serene nature. Knight Skywalker and Master Plo took a glance at each other, reading each other's minds that it is best to leave Shaak to handle this discussion.**

**< Sister, son-in-law.> She curtly greeted,**

**< It's been a long time, Shaak.> The female answered, in a similar tone. Anakin had no clue what they saying, but going by the tones, it was far from a friendly reunion. He would have been so screwed if he came here alone. He's glad Shaak and Plo are with him. <What brings you and your… friends here?>,**

**< We have been alerted to the possible presence of a Force-sensitive here on this planet.> Shaak said, <Now, we could have gone to the other tribes, but call it an… intuition. This mysterious Force-sensitive originated from this tribe.> The older Togruta's stare became frightfully cold, her purple eyes looking like hardened stone or amethyst. The chief barked out a burst of laughter, making Anakin's blood run cold, each and every minute that passes, he's beginning to hate this tribe more and more; Plo even looks like he wants to make a quick getaway, then Master Ti looks about ready to whip out her lightsaber. Skywalker doesn't know which is worse. Shaak raised her eye, not liking her son-in-law's laughter, he seems to be making a joke of the whole thing.**

**< You must be referring to our cursed daughter, Ahsoka. I no longer care if she uses the family name or not.>,**

**< What are you saying, Azure!?> Now realising her sister and son-in-law had a child. She's an aunt! They never told her!? Shaak was doing everything in her power to keep her temper from flaring. She was so glad to have been found when she turned three, her poor niece might not be so lucky. Her sister answered the question for her before Azure Tano could reply.**

**< Our child is cursed. She is no daughter, only an omen of doom.> Master Ti lost her patience, which is a shock for Anakin and he actually flinched when she yelled. Yelled! Plo Koon did the same.**

**< WHERE IS MY NIECE!?>, **

**< She's an outcast!> Azure back answered, slamming his fist on the arm of the throne. <My wife and I cast her out four years ago.> That was when Shaak whipped out her sabre, activating it and pointed it threateningly at the neck of her son-in-law, making his wife leap away. The guards poised their spears to attack at the slightest movement. <Tsk. Shaak, dear sister-in-law, do not be foolish. It is unwise to attack me. As for where the cursed child is? Good luck finding her, she could be anywhere. Dead even.> Retracting her blade, to Plo's and Anakin's relief, she growled at the sorry-ass chief, who had little care for his own daughter. She is even astounded by her sister, Maya Ti and to think they were once close as siblings long ago. Maya cared for her when she was a baby until the Jedi found her. Shaak knew Ahsoka is not dead if the other tribes have seen her pop up here and there, she is around. To be exiled at four years old, her poor niece! Shaak was determined to find Ahsoka, even if she had to tear the galaxy apart to do so and venture out into the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. These so-called parents don't deserve her, it churns her stomach that her sister gave birth to Ahsoka. It dawned on Shaak they're not looking for a three-year-old, Ahsoka would be eight by now, too old to join the Order, but Shaak will fight the Council on this, so will Plo Koon and Anakin no doubt; he is no traditionalist. This was supposed to be Knight Skywalker's mission, but this has become personal and she will have to discuss a few things with Anakin and Plo, if they find Ahsoka, the Council cannot know that the girl is her niece; either they will reject her or she herself, will be stripped of her Jedi Master and Council rank, then expelled.**

**< We are done here.> Turning on her heel, Shaak, followed by Plo and Anakin exited the room. They rushed out of the village and headed to the tribe that witnessed Ahsoka snooping around. If she is an outcast, Ahsoka no doubt survived by stealing from other villages too, her niece must have discovered her Force sensitivity and used it to nick items. Her niece must be a fast learner. Getting on their speeders again, the two Jedi followed Shaak to The Tyi Nomadic Tribe.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Katooni made no sound at all, or interruption as Anakin told his story about this mission, yet keeping out certain facts like Shaak being Ahsoka's aunt. His former Padawan still does not know about that, it would be devastating if she found out and start asking questions; Ahsoka doesn't know her parents either, but Anakin prefers if she had no association with them. Her own parents are the reason she was an outcast at a young age. It makes him angry that this tribe treats their own like dirt if they don't conform to their standards. The chief really doesn't like Force-sensitives.

"After reaching The Tyi Nomadic Tribe, who were much more kind, Shaak obviously spoke to them. Not many understand Galactic Basic, I was glad she and Plo were with me.",

"What happened when you met the chief?" Katooni asked him. She has still not gotten over the fact her Master was cast out from her village, she was still a toddler! The Tholothian can't wrap it around her head on how she managed to survive.

"He explained to Shaak while translating to us, what he saw. They sent scouts to find that child. Tyi Nomadic don't really like The Abayeshta. The scouts tracked her down to a cave she's been living in for those four years, not wanting to frighten her, the scouting party doubled back, promising to get her in the morning." Anakin said to Katooni, "That was the day before we landed, they were going to send out the scouts again, integrate her into their tribe.",

"They're a lot kinder than The Abayeshta jerks." Snorted his Grand Padawan, "Carry on, Master."

_ Back with Ahsoka… _

_ Night… _

( _Scene: Pirate Hideout, Florrum, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

It was dark, but the pirates who took her are not known for subtlety. They loud, torches lighting everywhere and electricity-powered lights, she could hear drinking, dancing, gambling. There were even dancers here, Twi'leks and Ahsoka was leaning towards the other meaning of dancer. Ahsoka was hiding behind the thick foliage, thinking what's the best way to approach this, just walk in with her hood up? Unclip her lightsaber and charge in? Or pretend to get a drink at the bar and ask where to find Captain Kikuk, from what she can gather, they're primarily a human-based pirate gang, but they have a few Trandoshans, Zebraks and one or two other species she doesn't care about. She will never forget his voice, the way he treated her, the way he roughly threw her into that cage like she was some animal. Ahsoka can also recall his second-in-command as well, his name is Yip, a Zebrak male. What they said about her rang through her head, making stomach churn.

 _"She's too wild and aggressive to be a servant girl or a pleasure slave, Yip."_ ,

 _"Disappointing. The Togruta girl would have been fun to ride. Rough and wild, that's how I like it."_ ,

_"You can shove your cock up the Twi'leks asses then. Seeing how much of a fight she put up-",_

_"A fight!? She singlehandedly killed four fully grown men before they could stun her! You want to sell her as a slave fighter?"_ ,

_"The slave fighting market will be set up on Tatooine shortly. I bet you, with the right buyer, we'll get tons of money off of her."_

To think they get away with this, Ahsoka is not giving them that chance. They all deserve to die, all the monsters that are in front of her, partying like they have no care in the world. She hopes they value their lives because she is going to end it. Pulling up her hood, the Jedi Knight walked out into the clearing, to approach the bar. The music was loud, but not loud enough to dampen out the pleasurable screams and moans as a human male fucks a Twi'lek in the open, but she paid no heed. Of course, these pirates would keep their own pleasure slaves unless they bought them too. Taking a seat at the bar counter, the bartender walked up to her as she pulled down her hood knowing she is not going to be recognised.

"What brings you here?",

"I'm looking for someone. Does the name Captain Kikuk ring any bells?" She replied to him,

"What business do you have with him?" Ahsoka's montrals picked up movement. The bartender is reaching for his blaster. Knowing how weak minded certain people are, she waved her hand over his face and said:

"You will tell me where Kikuk is." Mind Trick does wonders.

"I will tell you where Kikuk is." He said in a trance-like state,

"Where can I find him?",

"The large tent over at the end." The bartender pointed. Ahsoka turned on her seat, seeing the large tent lit up from the inside. She could see two silhouettes inside, one obviously being her target, the other must be a prostitute. Ahsoka could see he's ' _busy_ '. Reaching down for her lightsabers, starting chaos is the best way to draw him out and before the bartender could blink, the green blade sprang from the hilt with its classic snap-hiss. The blade slashed against his chest, killing him in an instant, getting attention from the other pirates. Ahsoka leapt off her seat, pulling out her shoto sabre, activating it. She swung them around expertly, the pirates were surprised to see a Jedi all the way out here. Their blasters were raised at her.

"Give me your best shot." Tano goaded and the shots were fired. Ahsoka blocked the plasma bolts, quickly leaping into the air and slamming her blades into the first unlucky pirate, as his screams were silenced. Then she dashed to the rest, lightsabers swinging and frightened screams of pain filled the air of Florrum.

_ With Anakin and Katooni… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Anakin's Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Anakin was still telling Katooni about his mission, getting past the part of finding Ahsoka's cave, which she made a home out of. He explained how her home looked ransacked, a broken spear and knife, then finding four bodies, quickly figuring out they were pirates. Anakin also said Ahsoka put up a fight. He, Shaak and Plo knew they had to move fast, otherwise, Ahsoka would be lost forever, the older Togruta was certainly kicking into overdrive. Plo managed to identify the pirate gang after finding their insignia, he knew where to locate them.

"We couldn't get to the ship and into hyperspace quick enough to reach Florrum.",

"What happened when you three got there?",

"We… I interrogated the pirates that were there. Their captain and second-in-command were already gone. They were already off to Tatooine, my home, to sell Ahsoka." Katooni noticed Anakin's fist clenching, his metal hand. From what Katooni understood, he lost it protecting her from Count Dooku, who was about to kill her. Eventually, Master Obi-wan and Grand Master Yoda came to their rescue. Seemingly Ahsoka still blames herself for Anakin losing his forearm, no matter how many time he tells her it is not her fault. "Getting that information, we bolted back to the ship, raced to Tatooine. Our time was running short.",

"Did you get to her in time?" Katooni questioned nervously, now realising how much her Master went through. It certainly was not a happy time in her life, any of it, going from being an outcast to being almost sold as a slave. "What kind of slave were they about to sell her as?",

"They were about to sell her as a slave fighter. The buyer was willing to pay fifty-thousand credits for her because she could already fight, an eight-year-old capable of killing grown men." Katooni's stomach churned upon hearing the value of Ahsoka, the buyer was willing to give the pirates fifty-thousand!? The slave trade always made her sick and Master Tano was moments away to being chained as a slave, a gladiator to fight in the ring for sport. "We managed to stop the transaction, the pirates and the buyer got away, but we saved Ahsoka and brought her back to the temple. The mission took two or three days to complete, I'm not sure if that's even accurate. Neither myself, Shaak or Plo took any notice of the duration."

**_ Nine Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 31 BBY… _ **

**_ Evening… _ **

**_ Mission Duration: 3… _ **

**Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: High Jedi Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Anakin was tired, no, scratch that! He was exhausted. What he thought was supposed to be a simple, one day mission, turned out to be three and sending him, Master Ti and Plo to two other planets to locate Little 'Soka who was clinging to him. She warmed up to him quickly, though her face doesn't show it, Ahsoka is grateful they saved her from being sold as a slave fighter; he also noticed a scar on her right shoulder, four diagonal marks, it wasn't whipping marks; but it was from the Akul she fought. Anakin has to give it to her, she is one tough eight-year-old, no one else in the galaxy could ever experience what she went through. As much as he wanted to sleep when they touched down in the hangar, they all did, the Council demanded they come to them, with Ahsoka. So here they are now, before the High Jedi Council again, 'Soka stood close to Anakin, now changed out of her horrible tunic, instead, wearing spare Youngling robes they had; but even they looked too big because of her thin frame. Shaak didn't like how thin she was, it indicated slight malnourishment. Master Windu was assessing her, as was Yoda, Tiin, literally everyone but Obi-wan, who looked concerned for Ahsoka's welfare.**

**"No. We cannot permit her to join our Order." Master Tiin said, very bluntly,**

**"I have to agree with Master Tiin." Windu supported, "She's too old. Seeing what she went through, Tano is too emotional, feral. She is a danger to not only herself but the other Jedi too." Shaak took offence to Mace Windu's words and… for the lack of a better word snapped. It wasn't surprising for Anakin and Plo, she told them she was Ahsoka's aunt and they swore to keep it a secret.**

**"How dare you say such words, Windu! Ahsoka has been through many cruelties and you are going to toss her to the side again!?" Shaak protested, "Ahsoka spent long enough in the harsh world surviving, she needs somewhere stable! This child can be reintroduced back into society, but we need to let her stay here, as a Jedi.",**

**"No Master will take her on, Master Ti and let me suggest to you: control yourself. We can give Ahsoka here the right support, but she is too old to be a Jedi." Anakin kept quiet, but the Force was singing to him, telling him to take Ahsoka as his Padawan!? Surely that had to be a joke, he's not long after being knighted, is he ready to take on a Padawan Learner? Hearing no Master or another fellow Knight will take on Ahsoka, it seems like he is willing to take on the challenge. Ahsoka Tano will be his Padawan, tradition can fly out the window for all he cares, if he could, he'd spit on and tear apart the Jedi Code.**

**"Masters! I will take Ahsoka as my Padawan Learner. The Force wills it." He internally groaned, realising how much he sounded like Qui-gon. "I will teach Ahsoka the ways of the Force, you can't stop me if the Force is telling me to do it." At the side, Obi-wan was smirking with pride, which went unnoticed by the rest of the Council.**

**"My former Padawan has a point." He voiced, "If the Force has willed it, it cannot be denied. I see the mysteries of the Force has brought Anakin to his Padawan and I stand by him.",**

**"As do I." Shaak said,**

**"He has my blessing." Plo added, joining in too. He really did not like Mace's and Saesee's attitude, they did not waste three standard days tracking down Ahsoka, only to be told she cannot join the Order. It would be devastating if she was cast out again, right into the urban jungle that is Coruscant and Force knows what will happen to her then. This child spent enough of her childhood surviving, let her live the rest of her days in a warm, kind environment. That was when Yoda hummed.**

**"Deny this we cannot. Untraditional, yes it is. Your Padawan, Ahsoka Tano will become, be her Master Knight Skywalker, you shall be. Into the Order you are welcome, Padawan Tano." Anakin could literally hear the Force singing, he did the right thing, as he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch for a moment but quickly relaxing only knowing it's him. Skywalker knows the challenges he will be facing, or maybe a few unexpected curveballs, the first thing he wants to do, once Ahsoka is back to a healthy weight that a young Togruta should be; is to get to trust people again. He cannot rule out the fact she's been living alone, almost sold, so no doubt she has developed trust issues. "Fail the Council and the Order you must not, Master Skywalker.",**

**"I assure you with confidence Masters, I will not." He then looked down to Ahsoka. "Follow me 'Soka." She wordlessly nodded and trailed behind her new Master, a friend. Ahsoka realised she finally has a new and better life to live now.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

_ Back with Ahsoka Tano… _

( _Scene: Pirate Hideout, Florrum, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

Screams filled the air as a pirate was flung roughly into a stack of crates. He got to his knees, shakily standing up. Captain Kikuk had no idea why this Jedi was attacking him so viciously and killed all his crewmates, even the pleasure slaves he bought over the years were not spared. His whole encampment was on fire, his operation now in ruins, it will take him years to rebuild! Kikuk fell to the ground again, feeling too weak and of course, his shoulder is dislocated. He stared back, right into the stormy gaze of a Togruta that ravaged his camp with little or no mercy; Kikuk thought the Jedi respect all life! Not mercilessly kill! Apparently, this Jedi is different.

"Wh- what do you want from me!?" He asked in a frightened tone, fear in his eyes.

"You don't recognise me, Kikuk?" She questioned cryptically, making him frown.

"No. Should I?" Wrong response.

"Oh, you better remember like your life depends on it!" Ahsoka snarled, baring her canine teeth. "Why don't you take a closer look." Kikuk did just that, he looked at her face, long and hard, examining her features. The longer he looked, the more his brain was screaming ' _remember_ ' at him. A few more minutes passed and his face shifted to realisation. He recognised the facial markings, though they developed more than what he last remembered.

"You… you're that Togruta girl I was about to sell!",

"And give the lowlife a gold star." The Jedi Knight glared down on him, her lightsabers still activated. "You made my life more hell than it already was. I waited nine years for retribution.",

"But… but you're a Jedi… revenge is not the Jedi way!" Everyone knows that one fact about the Jedi Order, they never seek or even actively seek revenge. Ahsoka chuckled in a cold manner, Kikuk looked at her in even more fear than before, surely his eyes must be tricking him. The Togruta's eyes are switching between sapphire-blue and yellow? Yellow-gold? What did that mean?

"I'm not being a Jedi tonight. Leave the Akul alive and the prey are never safe." She finished and then stabbed her blades into his chest. Kikuk gasped, as his life drained from him, removing the sabres, turning them off, his body slumped over. Having no regrets at the destruction she caused, Ahsoka clipped her lightsabers back to her belt and walked off, leaving the pirate camp to drown in flames and litter of dead bodies scattered all over with scorch marks, limbs and heads missing, with blaster bolts in their bodies that were deflected.

( _Scene: Meditation Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Grand Master Yoda sat on his chair, meditating and being one with the Force. That was when he began to hear voices, a vision of sort and it was… dark and he did not like it.

 ** _"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! NO!"_** Slowly opening his eyes, he came to one realisation. Something bad happens to Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano or she does something that brings imbalance to the Force. Knight Tano is much like Knight Skywalker and he fears it might lead to something very bad. They cannot fail Ahsoka, if she were to fall, it would be catastrophic.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Corridor, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Katooni was making her way to the sparring room to meet Anakin. There has been no sign of her Master and she is beginning to get worried, even contacting Captain Slip (CT-4056) to ask if he has seen the General, only to say he hasn't seen her since they landed after the mission. Honestly, Padawan Katooni was getting worried, she now understands what Ahsoka went through in her early life, it was horrible, even she wants to attack the pirates, but at the same time; she prays Ahsoka has not done something stupid. Just as she was about to turn a corner, her Force bond began to tingle, turning around, behind her was her Master, Ahsoka Tano. She smiled.

"AHSOKA!" She crashed into her Master, who managed to stay standing, locking Katooni in a tight hug. Generally, such affection is frowned upon, but neither Katooni or Ahsoka care and her Padawan Learner was happy to see her Master. Looking at the Jedi Knight, she looked tired, weary, was that bags under her eyes? What did she get up to, that she wasn't sleeping? "Are you alright Master?",

"I'm fine Katooni. I just need some sleep.",

"Where were you?" Ahsoka looked away from Katooni's line of sight, before turning back.

"I… I don't want to talk about. I assume you're going to train with Anakin, go on. I'm going to get some sleep." Knowing well enough to not pry any further without ticking off Ahsoka's infamous Akul temper, Katooni knows there is a time and place for questions, but this isn't now.

"Go and get sleep Master, you need it. I'm glad you're back.",

"I'll see you later." Katooni disappeared around the corner, leaving Ahsoka alone. She looked at her hands, now covered in the blood of the pirates she killed. The Jedi would call it slaughter, she sees it differently, it's retribution for how they treated her. Then there was a little speck of darkness in her mind, Ahsoka figured she must have stepped close to the Dark Side, but it felt good at the same time. _**"You have no idea what path you set yourself on."**_ Ahsoka brushed the dark whisper away, really needing sleep now. She'll visit Kaeden tonight, but sleep is a priority and Ahsoka began to walk to the dormitory she shares with Katooni.

_Fin_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, poor Ahsoka did not have the greatest childhood compared to her other counterparts of Galaxy-1 and Prime.
> 
> I'll be returning to Never Forgotten, just working on a particular character that is difficult to get right.
> 
> Until then!


End file.
